Dance or Love? Which do i choose?
by Kinota-Hime
Summary: Kisa is a well-known dancer in Japan and a the youngest Kimo in the royal Kimo Clan. Trying to live up to her and her father's dream of being known around the world, her dreams change when she falls for her new teacher/bodyguard delinquent student.


Kisa Pov

Have you ever heard the saying _if you love something, you must set him free_. I never understood what that meant; if I love something why would I set him free wouldn't keep it. But then I finally understood what him meant when I heard the rest of it, _if it comes back then it was meant to be_. My name is Kisa Kimo also known as the youngest Kimo or the platinum dancer. Yea I'm a dancer, I been dancing since I was 2 that must say a lot since I'm 17. My older sisters got me into dancing, they started dancing at 2 also, but they have different styles, Kinota the oldest does hip-hop, lyrical and acrobatics Kita, the second oldest does tango, hip-hop, and acrobatics. Well they have at least 1 thing in common; and well me I do all types of dancing Hip-hop, tango, lyrical, salsa, ballroom, acrobatics etc. You get the point, yea I started to compete when I was 6, and because of my different variety of dance that I do people (news, magazine, and TV host) gave me the name the Platinum Dancer. The Platinum part is because of my platinum blonde hair, All-natural. Kisa "the Platinum Dancer" Kimo has a nice ring to it. My last name Kimo is Known all over the world, the Kimo clan, a yakuza clan, a Japanese mafia; I'm the youngest one not including my two sisters Kids. My great grandfather is the leader, yep surprisingly he's still alive, who knew a man that smokes, drinks, and gambles could live past 95, not me.

I was walking through park looking at all my surroundings; I was supposed to be heading to some school to meet some teacher or in my grandfather's way my new "bodyguard". Really I'm 17 like I really need some schoolteacher to baby-sit me. So I made him my decision to be late meeting him, like I really care if I make it on time or not, hey this is precious dance practice time, but whatever makes everyone happy. I'm surprised my dance teacher/agent agreed to it, he usually all uptight and strict saying that if I wanted to make it far in dancing, then I need to practice 24/7. 24 hours a day, 7 days a week maybe 6 if I have a big competition coming up. Can you say no sleep? I decided to stop by a river and just look to waste time; I studied the water the for a while noticing ever little thing, how the sun glistened on the water making it look like liquid diamonds. I also noticed the ducks a big mama duck and 5 babies, the mama was like a chocolate brown and the babies were the same, except for 1 which was like a beautiful gray color. It reminded me of myself in a way; the youngest of the bunch, the smallest, and the most naïve is what my father says. The little duckling must have noticed me staring at him because he looked at me, for a while it was like were communicating with each other, like he knew what I was thinking and it was agreeing with every thing I said. The little duckling started walking towards me, I bent down and picked him up, he sat down in my hands and closed its eyes and rested. For 10 minutes I stood there and stared at the little duckling, he woke up when he heard my phone rang. _**Father **_is what my caller id said; I thought to myself I'm "supposed" to be in class right now, so why would he call.

"Yo," I answered

"Where are you?" He basically yelled.

"In class like I'm supposed to be," I said looking at the duckling, he stared at me like him knew I was lying", we're not supposed to have our phones out."

"Really so you're in class huh?"

"Yep like I said before."

" So why did your teacher call saying that you haven't showed up yet."

_Damnit_ "Well…"

"Well… Kisa you're supposed to be in class, how are we supposed know if you're safe if you're not where you're supposed to be."

I kept quiet maybe he'll think I hung up.

"I know you're still there."

Or maybe not. "Well don't worry because I just arrived at the school now."

"Kitty, I know you're in the park."

"How are you here?" I looked around the park and saw an old man and an old lady walking, a dog and some birds.

"GPS."

"Stupid phone."

"Get to school now before I come get you."

"Fine I'll see you later." I hung up the phone and looked at the little duckling. "Well, I have to go I'll come back after school." I put him down and left. "Here we go."

Yankumi/Kumiko Pov

The tension was getting to me, I couldn't concentrate; what if she's dead or kidnapped or probably getting molested by some thugs. Her father called and said she's on her way, but that was 5 minutes ago, anything can happen in 5 minutes. I started shaking, I didn't notice that my students were watching me, but I didn't care; some thugs were molesting the youngest daughter of a royal yakuza clan and I was supposed to watch her.

"Um… Yankumi are you okay?" asked one of my students

I almost snapped if it wasn't for the head-teacher breaking me out of my suicidal thought.

"Yamiguchi, I hate to interrupt your teaching," he looked at me student with a disgusted look ", Hm but there is someone here to see you." He said smirking.

I followed him out to see the young Kimo leaning against the wall in boredom.

"Oh my god, you're alive," I squeezing her in a hug ", Are you okay did the thugs hurt you."

"What?" she asked looking at me like I was retarded.

"Oh that's right, that was just a mind thing."

"Yamiguchi please introduce me to your young beautiful friend," said head-teacher staring at her.

"Right this Kisa Kimo, the new student I was telling you about; Kisa this the Head-teacher."

She smiled at him and bowed "Konichiwa."

"Well its wonderful to meet you, but why would you want to be in 3-D. There are better classes then this one."

"Her father wants her in a classroom with me."

"And who exactly is her father?"

"Hirochi Kimo…"

"From the Royal Kimo Clan?" He shouted.

"Uh… yea." He looked at her with a scared but lustful look in his eyes.

"Uh… well Yamiguchi… I'll let you get back to your… uh teaching… but mind this, if any of your students hurt this little rose then I will have your head." He turned and walked away but not without giving Kisa a little wink, she looked like she wanted to barf.

"Pervert," she said turning to look at me.

I stared at her smiling; it was a smile in relief and welcome, but I guess it came out kind of creepy.

"Um uniform," she said.

Those words were running through my mind _uniform, uniform, _. I looked down at her clothes.

"Oh uniform yea I'll be right back." I ran back into the room and went to my closet where I kept her uniform. "Uniform, uniform haaaa uniform."

"Um Yankumi what are you doing?"

"And now shoes, shoes oh shoes right."

I ran back out the door and handed her the uniform.

"Uh thanks," she said turning walking to the bathroom. _Haha ain't I amazing_.

Kisa Pov

I walked into the bathroom to change; I was halfway to the stall when I noticed urinals. I walked back out and looked around for a girl's bathroom. "Nothing really." I turned back and walked into the boys bathroom… again; this time making sure no boys were in there. I examined the uniform it looked like the boys uniform only with a skirt, a really really short skirt. "I'm going to assume that Kumiko did not order these." I took my shorts off then put the skirt on, well then I thought examining it, if you cut another inch off of it my butt would show. _Dang perverted teacher_. I decided to leave my tank top on, and put the jacket on. I walked out the bathroom and looked at myself, if I say so myself I look "Sexy." I turned around and saw three boys standing next to the stall I was in. _How did I not notice them?_ "Um… yea," I said turning back around examining my makeup. "De Lorrentez, Kudo," he said walking up next to me ", this is Kazinawa, Mizuki and Santana, Kyoshi." I tried to ignore him but that didn't work out to well, because he came and put his arm around my waist.

"You know you and I would make a wonderful couple," he whispered in my ear.

I pushed him off me and started walking towards the door, but instead of me opening it and leaving, his two goons blocked the door.

"Don't think your gonna get away that easily."

I sighed and turned around," Listen Mudo…"

"Kudo."

"Whatever… you seem like a very nice guy, but the thing is I don't date donkeys." I said smiling.

"You probably don't like donkeys but I love beautiful, snobby rich girls," he said walking closer to me.

_Nuh uh who he be calling snobby._ "How about this if you let me go to class I'll invite you to one of my friends party, it'll be like a all you can eat buffet of rich snobby girls."

"Deal… so when is this party."

"Oh its Thursday April twen…" I walked out the door before I could finish. Like I was going to invite him to a party. Hell he'll be lucky if he ever sees me again. I started walking back to Yamiguchi's classroom; she was standing outside the door looking the other way.

"Um… are you okay?" I tapped her on her shoulder. She jumped at least 5 feet in the air.

"Oh there you are I was getting worried," she breathing hard.

I gave her one of my, are you serious look, which she returned with a goofy smile.

"So how about I introduce you to your classmates," she said walking in ", Okay class." She said apparently they weren't listening because of all the chattering. "QUIET!" It got silent. "I would like to introduce our new student."

"Awesome a new punching bag."

"Hopefully he's not a wimp."

She looked out the door and motioned me to come in; I walked into and turned to see a whole class full of boys. "Everyone this is Kisa Kimo." All eyes were on me and I swear I saw the word "Lust" roll through all their eyes. _Oh Boy this ought to be interesting._


End file.
